Three fate
by Chi.Lolli'girl
Summary: Pada Siapa Aku Harus Percaya? OC, OOC, Gajeness. HollanxIndoxJapan
1. 0 Introduction

Salam kenal semua... disini chi, ini fict ketiga yang chi tulis untuk dedikasi terhadap bangsa kita yang tercinta, chi masih sangat nggak tau tentang Hetalia Axis Powers, jadi mohon maaf dan mohon bantuannya buat para Author atau readers yang sering baca di fandom ini. Terima kasih buat para Author fandom ini yang udah buat fict dengan pair HollandxIndo, fict ini muncul dari anda.

A/N : sangat-sangat mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam fict ini.

Summary : Pada siapa aku harus Percaya ???

Rated : T saja kalo M terlalu jauh.

Pairing : Holland x Indonesia, Indonesia x Japan.

Warning : OC, Gaje, OOC & bla,bla,bla...

Disclaimer : APH bukan punya Chi, kalo punya Chi udah Chi buat deh indonesia...

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Kau datang dan pergi

Datang dengan harapan

Yang ternyata

Mengotori polosnya diriku

Three Fate

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

+ Nowdays +

"Pertiwi(i) bisa kau perbaiki ini semua?" tanya seorang bapak-bapak dengan wajah yang sangar.

Seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi besar dihadapan bapak tadi hanya diam, memandang lelah bapak tadi yang kini mengoceh tak karuan dan mengeluh tentang ini dan itu.

"Masalah teroris sudah terpecahkan, tapi Malaysia belum mau mengambil Jenasah Noordin, selain itu Malaysia mulai mencari-cari masalah dengan Kita dan _bla... bla... bla..._" Oceh bapak itu sambil berjalan kesana-kemari.

Gadis yang di panggil Pertiwi itu hanya bisa diam tanpa kata, terlalu lelah. Wajahnya mulai masam, matanya sudah berat, bagaimana tidak ini sudah jam 1 malam dan ia belum tidur juga.

"Sudah Atur saja besok, aku ingin tidur pak presiden" Ucap gadis itu lembut atau lebih tepatnya lembut yang menyeramkan.

"Tapi Pertiwi, Hei... Pertiwi..." Panggil bapak itu terhadap gadis yang kini berlalu dari hadapannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong istana negara, berjalan menuju kamarnya, tanpa takut akan diganggu –apalahitunamanya-(ii). Sesampainya didepan kamarnya ia membuka pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang berpoles cat putih, menaruh tasnya di atas meja kamar dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya untuk mengganti Baju kebaya berwarna Hijau dengan aksen manik-manik dari batu Zamrud(iii) dengan piama yang lebih nyaman. Rambutnya yang tertata dengan rapi bersama sanggul pun ia lepas, membiarkan rambut panjang hitamnya tergerai indah.

"Melelahkan" Satu kata meluncur dari bibirnya yang kemerahan akibat lipstik yang menutupi bibirnya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi menyalakan bathup dan memberinya sedikit aroma terapi dari minyak asiri bunga sedap malam dan anggrek kemudian mencemplungkan diri kedalam bathup itu. Setelah selesai ia berpakaian piama yang tadi telah di pakainya dan ia kembali kedalam kamar tidurnya membaringkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur, menutup matanya untuk beristirahat demi aktivitas esok hari.

Pagi datang dengan cerah, Pertiwi sudah bersiap untuk kembali bekerja dengan segala masalah yang ada, dan dengan sabar harus mendengar ocehan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan, memakan sarapan pagi khas jawa, nasi pecel (iv), dengan segala aksesoris yang menambah cita rasanya, di tambah wedang jahe, ia siap untuk kembali harus lelah.

"Nona, pagi ini ada tamu dari luar negri yang akan bertemu dengan anda—" Sebelum sempat salah seorang sekretaris menjelaskan siapa yang harus ditemuinya, Pertiwi telah memotong perkataan Sekretaris itu.

"Antar saja ke Ruanganku" Potong Pertiwi singkat, tanpa banyak bicara ia melangkah menuju ruang kerjanya dan menunggu siapa tamu negara itu.

30 menit kemudian

Pintu ruang kerja Pertiwi diketuk seseorang, lantas Pertiwi mempersilahkannya masuk. Dan sesosok pria yang muncul dibalik pintunya membuat Pertiwi terbelalak.

"Holland?..."

+ To be Continued +

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

A/N : selesai dengan hanya 414 kata, tapi ini masih awal nya, namun mohon maaf apabila fict ini akan tertunda hingga beberapa minggu dikarenakan Chi dapat banyak tes dan tugas, sekali lagi Chi mohon maaf, Mohon maaf juga apabila cerita ini Gaje dan Aneh...

Entah kenapa Chi lebih melihat indonesia karena keindahannya jadi Chi buat Indonesia seorang gadis yang suka di panggil Ibu Pertiwi, seperti di beberapa lagu nasional.

Indonesia terkenal dengan kepercayaan pada makhluk lain selain manusia, bukan?

Chi membayangkan, biasanya seorang gadis jawa pada masa lampau atau masa sekarang, jika ada acara resmi akan pakai Kebaya dan Zamrud itu di ambil dari julukan Indonesia, Untaian Zamrud Khatulistiwa.

(iv)Di masyarakat jawa, Nasi pecel merupakan salah satu makanan yang dimakan waktu Sarapan.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, Mind some Review??


	2. 1 The Past and The Envy

Chapter 1!!! *lempar confetti. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, Chi senang ada tanggapan atas fict chi yang sedikit aneh ini... apalagi penuh OC, baiklah inilah balasan Review !!

Mattgasm : nggak papa kak, chi coba buat fict tentang cinta segitiga jadi jawabannya hanya ada di Chapter terakhir, kukuku....

Whatever : makasih atas dukungannya, sekarang sudah di apdet !!

Numpang Lewat : terima kasih pendapatnya, ehehehe, maklum chi jarang buat fict...

Orange burst : makasih atas reviewnya, ini sudah di apdet silakan membaca...

Reyska : Iya pak SBY kan mantan tentara jadi dibuat sedikit 'sangar', ehehehe...

Yak, itu tadi balasan review, sekali lagi Chi ucapkan terima kasih, dan kalo ada kesalahan mohon maaf ya. Ok happy reading !!

=*=

Summary : Pada siapa aku harus Percaya ???

OC : Indonesia ; Pertiwi Puspa bangsa, Holland ; Cornelis Van den Berg, Japan ; Honda Kiku.

Rated : T saja kalo M terlalu jauh.

Pairing : Holland x Indonesia, Indonesia x Japan.

Warning : OC, Gaje, OOC & bla,bla,bla... (kalo tak suka ya tak usah baca, kalo cinta indonesia baca ya!!)

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Lalu...

Yang lalu...

Biarlah berlalu...

= Three Fate =

* * *

= Chapter 1. The Past & The Envy =

'Holland?'

Bibir kemerahan Pertiwi sedikit terbuka, terkejut, melihat seorang pemuda tegap berambut abu-abu tua dengan bola mata keabu-abuan masuk keruang kerjanya itu. Sudah terlalu lama ia tak lagi melihat wajah itu atau lebih tepatnya tak ingin mengingat wajah itu.

"_Goeiemorgen_, Indonesia..." Ucap pemuda itu lembut namun tegas.

"_Goeiemorgen_, Cornelis" Balas Pertiwi cepat, malas memanggil nama sang pemuda.

"Pengetahuanmu tentang bahasa belanda tidak berkurang ya?" Tanya Holland sambil duduk dikursi di hadapan Pertiwi.

"Hmm" Jawab Pertiwi malas, mungkin karena rasa bencinya yang berlebihan.

"Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku 'Cornelis', tak bisakah kau memanggilku Holland?" Holland bertanya pada Pertiwi dengan wajah canda.

"Jangan Bermimpi..." Jawab Pertiwi lagi.

Holland hanya tertawa hampa, tahu apa yang ia katakan salah.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari? Merebut ku lagi?" Tanya Pertiwi sinis sambil membolak balik jurnal kecil di samping laptopnya.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya Holland balik, mungkin ini kedua kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki di Indonesia yang telah merdeka.

"Kenapa? Tanya dirimu sendiri" Kata Pertiwi sambil mulai membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"Indonesia, Kau sudah dewasa, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti dulu" Ujar Holland sambil memainkan sebuah pena emas yang berukir tulisan Holland di ujungnya.

"Lagi pula kau sudah tumbuh jadi gadis yang sangat manis" Goda Holland sambil tersenyum, itu membuat pipi Pertiwi bersemu merah karena malu.

"Berhentilah menggodaku Cornelis!!!" Sergah Pertiwi sambil menutupi wajahnya yang kemerahan menahan malu di balik laptop berwarna hitam itu.

"Lho, aku tidak menggodamu, kau memang cantik, siapa bilang kau jelek?" Canda Holland sambil tersenyum kembali, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak bisa menggoda gadis di depannya yang kini sudah tumbuh menjadi negara yang besar dan tentu saja Cantik.

Pertiwi hanya terdiam sambil menahan malu wajahnya sudah memerah karena perkataan Holland, tapi perkataan Holland memang susah di hindari, entah sudah berapa negara yang pernah bertemu dengannya berkata ia cantik, bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Amerika, Alfred berkata dengan terang-terangan kalau ia sangat manis dan cantik, entah itu hanya rayuaan atau benar-benar tapi Pertiwi hanya tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Sekarang ruang kerja milik Pertiwi menjadi sepi, hanya terdengar suara ketikan pada keyboard laptop Pertiwi, sedangkan Cornelis berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku menemukan beberapa buku yang membuat dirinya tertarik dan beralih untuk mengambil buku itu. Di tatapnya buku tua yang tebal itu dan mata abu-abu tuanya menatap judul buku tua itu satu abjad demi satu abjad.

"History of Indonesia" bisiknya kecil sebelum berbalik melihat Pertiwi yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Sesaat Pertiwi tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda tampan bermata abu-abu memperhatikanya, namun beberapa menit kemudian ia memandang malas sang pemuda dan berseru.

"Tak bisakah kau memandangku dengan cara biasa?!" Tanya nya dengan malas, entah berapa lama ia bisa menahan amarahnya di depan sang pemuda.

Holland hanya melihatnya sambil terdiam, tanpa bicara satu katapun. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Pertiwi, kemudian duduk kembali di kursinya tadi, kemudian diletakkannya buku tebal itu di atas meja Pertiwi, sungguh apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Maukah kau membaca Buku ini bersamaku?" Tanya Holland dengan selembut mungkin, takut gadis di hadapannya marah.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti aku memukulmu" Jawab Pertiwi sinis.

//_Membaca buku sejarah dengannya? Apa dia sudah kehilangan otak??//_Batin Pertiwi, entahlah tapi sang 'Musuh utamanya' itu mengajaknya duduk berdua hanya sekedar untuk membaca buku sejarah yang berisi tentang penderitaannya. Aneh.

"Ya, aku akan berhati-hati" Kata Holland dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Dan lembar pertama-pun terbuka...

=*=

Flashback to the past...

= Era Perdagangan =

"Apa? Kita tidak bisa mendapat rempah-rempah dari Lisabon?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang masih cukup muda dengan wajah yang panik.

"Iya tuan Holland, para pedagang Portugis tidak mau memberi akses kepada kita" Ujar salah satu petinggi di ruang rapat itu.

"Hmm, kalau begitu kita harus mencari sendiri rempah-rempah itu" Kata Holland muda dengan semangat, seakan mendapat sebuah ide yang cemerlang.

"Tuan, saya pernah mendapat kabar bahwa di suatu daerah di dunia timur memiliki banyak rempah-rempah" Kata petinggi yang tadi berbicara itu.

"Kalau begitu mulai lah pelayaran itu, angkat Cornelis de Houtman untuk menjadi pimpinan pelayaran kali ini, dan aku akan ikut!" Seru Holland dengan tegas.

=*=

Pada tahun 1596 itulah di bawah pimpinan yang bernama sama, Cornelis de Houtman, seseorang berpengalaman yang diperintahkan Holland, Indonesia kedatangan para pedagang Belanda dan mereka tiba di Banten.

"Tuan sepertinya ini tempat itu" Ujar sang kapten Cornelis de Houtman.

"Benar-benar ramai" Ucap Holland, matanya tak lepas memandang kearah bandar Banten yang ramai.

"Benar tuan, beberapa orang memang mengatakan inilah tempat perdagangan terbesar dari daerah timur" Kata Cornelis de Houtman semangat melihat Tuannya senang.

"Siapa kalian!!??" Terdengar suara teriakan gadis muda yang mungkin masih berusia kurang dari 13 tahun, rambutnya hitam panjang sedikit awut-awutan dan bola matanya coklat tua, nampaknya ia adalah pemilik semua hal yang ada di sini.

"Maaf nona kecil, tapi tuan kami tidak ada urusan dengan anda" Kata Cornelis de Houtman sambil memandang kearah gadis kecil itu.

"Aku Cuma bertanya siapa kalian!!!" Seru gadis kecil itu, Holland hanya bisa diam sambil memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Kami dari Holland, dan tolong izinkan kami menjejakkan kaki di pulaumu ini" Ujar Holland tiba-tiba, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di sana, namun nadanya terlihat sangat sopan, seperti sangat menghargai si gadis kecil itu.

"Oohh, kalian bukan dari Portugis itu? Yah terserah lah" Kata gadis kecil itu sambil berbalik kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara.

"Maaf nona bisa aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Holland tiba-tiba, membuat gadis kecil itu berhenti berjalan sejenak sebelum berkata.

"Namaku? Entahlah, mereka tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama" Kata gadis itu sambil kembali berjalan, namun langkahnya harus tercegat kembali ketika Holland memanggilnya.

"Nona bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Indische_?" Tanya Holland lagi.

"Terserah kalian" Jawabnya singkat sambil kembali berjalan di atas tanah bandar yang penuh pasir dengan kaki telanjang, seorang gadis yang kelihatan _innocent_ itulah cinta pertama Holland jika kau tahu.

Dari Bandar Banten mereka menuju ke timur dan mereka kembali dengan membawa rempah-rempah yang sangat banyak. Mereka memutuskan untuk membentuk serikat dagang yang dikenal dengan nama VOC atau _Vereenigde Oost indische Compagnie_ dan dalam bahasa Indonesia serikat dagang ini disebut dengan kompeni Belanda, yang mereka bentuk untuk mengumpulkan keuntungan sebanyak-banyaknya dan untuk melawan Spanyol atau Portugis.

Pada tahun 1618, Jan Pieterzoon Coen datang ke Jayakarta dan meminta izin pangeran Jayakarta untuk membuat benteng disana. Tanpa sepengetahuan Holland, Jan Pieterzoon Coen membakar kota Jayakarta dan menjadikannya kota Batavia. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga mengadu domba kerajaan-kerajaan di Indische dan itu yang membuat Indische marah, wajahnya memerah mendengar berita itu, seketika ia naik pitam, ia segera berusaha bertemu dengan Coen tapi sayang ia hanya dianggap gadis kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa. Waktu terus berjalan dan ia mulai belajar dari Belanda tentang beberapa hal, yang pada awalnya ia tidak tahu dan jujur saja ia mulai belajar tentang cara berdagang atau mungkin beberapa keterampilan dan juga bahasa Belanda.

Pada akhirnya ia mendapat berita bahwa VOC di bubarkan dan Belanda menjadi sebuah kerajaan, dan keluar suatu pernyataan bahwa dirinya sebagai jajahan Kerajaan Belanda. Tahun pun berganti seiring dengan keinginannya belajar akan ilmu yang mungkin akan berguna baginya di masa mendatang, mimpi buruk pun datang. Mimpi buruk itu bernama Herman Willem Dandels, seorang Belanda yang menjadi gubernur jendral atas wilayah Indische, yang di beri tugas untuk menjaga Indische agar tak direbut Inggris atau Brittania.

"Nona Indische, saya akan menjaga nona agar tak direbut oleh Brittania, anda sangat berharga bagi kami" Ujar Dandels ketika datang ke tempat tinggal Indische, bermaksud membawa gadis yang kini berusia 15 tahun untuk tinggal bersamanya di Batavia.

"Baiklah aku terima, aku akan ikut denganmu" Jawab Indische parau, ia tahu ini adalah awal mimpi buruk panjangnya.

Dandels kemudian memulai mimpi buruk itu dalam sebuah pembangunan jalan dari Anyer hingga Panarukan, pembangunan jalan itu sudah merenggut ratusan nyawa penduduk pribumi, mungkin bagi Belanda hal itu adalah kesuksesan besar, tapi ketika Indische mendengar pembangunan jalan yang telah menelan korban jiwa yang teramat banyak, Indische hanya bisa berteriak memaki Dandels, mengutuknya dan mulai menangis keras, sadar yang kini terjadi bukan hal baik yang selama ini ditunggunya melainkan mimpi buruk yang sudah merenggut banyak korban jiwa, ia nyaris gila hingga akhirnya Holland yang baru saja dari medan perang bersama France dari perang melawan Brittania bertemu dengannya.

"KAU GILA HOLLAND!!! KAU KEJAM!!!!" Teriak Indische pada Holland sambil menangis, hatinya bagai tercabik begitu mengetahui tentang pembangunan jalan itu.

"Indische, ini demi kau, aku tidak ingin kau direbut oleh si brengsek Inggris itu, komohon maafkan aku" Suara Holland terdengar sangat sedih, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan.

"MAAF KATAMU!!! APA KAU TAHU, KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH RAKYATKU!!!" Amuk Indische air matanya mengalir deras, pedih.

"Maafkan aku Indische, maaf..." Holland tak bisa lagi berkata-kata, yang Indische katakan benar, ia sudah membunuh rakyat dari sebuah daerah yang sangat ia cintai.

"KAU KEJAM HOLLAND!!! AKU BENCI KAU!!!" Teriak Indische hingga terdengar suaranya sedikit serak, Holland tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan, namun ketika melihat tubuh Indische ambruk ia memeluk gadis itu perlahan, membenamkan wajah gadis itu ke dadanya, mencoba memberikan kehangatan pada hati gadis itu yang perlahan mulai beku.

"kau jahat...hiks...ak-aku benci...hiks...aku benci kau...Holland..." Kata Indische yang terisak-isak, tangannya memukul-mukul pelan badan Holland, namun tenaganya telah hilang, ia benar-benar sedih.

--

Flashback end

--

Pertiwi dan Holland terdiam dengan hal yang sedang mereka baca, Holland akhirnya mengambil langkah aman, memutuskan menutup buku tebal itu dan beralih menatap gadis yang kini telah tumbuh besar dan berganti nama sebagai Indonesia.

"Kau tidak berubah ya?" Kata Holland dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Oh ya? Tampaknya kau juga, sama saja" Kata Pertiwi dengan wajah memerah, malu karena mengingat kejadian yang dulu terjadi antara dirinya dan Holland.

Mereka kembali terdiam dan hanya membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka bahkan suara detik jam besar diruangan itu dapat terdengar, hingga akhirnya keheningan itu lenyap karena suara ketukan pintu ruang kerja itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" Ujar Pertiwi dengan suara yang sedikit keras sehingga orang yang mengetuk pintu itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Permisi.." Suara yang familiar di telinga Pertiwi terdengar, sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan baju putih bersih masuk keruangan itu membuat Pertiwi dan Holland memandang kearahnya.

"Ah, Japan-kun?" Bisik Pertiwi dengan wajah yang memerah, bukan karena marah tapi karena perasaan terpendamnya pada pemuda Asia itu.

Ketika Japan melihat kearah Holland, Pertiwi dapat merasakan adanya aura yang berbeda dari keduanya, seperti aura persaingan. Hingga akhirnya Pertiwi berbicara dan mengajak mereka berdua ke kamar masing-masing, kamar yang akan mereka berdua tinggali selama beberapa minggu atau mungkin berbulan-bulan di Indonesia untuk kunjungan kerja dan mungkin juga untuk berekreasi. Pertiwi terlihat sangat akrab dengan Japan, mereka berjalan berdua sambil berbincang-bincang terkadang Pertiwi tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Japan dan jika kau tahu Holland yang berjalan di belakang mereka berdua menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan tatap Cemburu.

= To Be Continue =

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya Chapter 2 selesai!! Mungkin chapter ini agak membosankan, soalnya Chi nulis tentang sejarah yang Chi baca di buku, yah kira-kira garis besar sejarahnnya gitu sih ehehehe, terus mungkin ada readers yang belum tahu kalo nama Indonesia sebelumnya adalah Indische atau Hindia Belanda, karena nama Indonesia baru terdengar tahun 1850-an, hingga akhirnya dipakai sebagai nama negara kita yang tercinta ini, terus Holland nya Chi ambil dari Holland Novak dari Eureka Seven, mungkin karena namanya sama, maaf kalo kurang suka. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

V

V

Review??


	3. 2 The Hope and The Utopia

Chapter 3, mohon dimaafkan keterlambatan chi untuk apdet ini, tanpa panjang kata silahkan dibaca~!!

Ps: kepada Viras dengan account Chi: makasih nee-sama!!

~**~

Summary : Pada siapa aku harus Percaya ???

OC : Indonesia ; Pertiwi Puspa bangsa, Holland ; Cornelis Van den Berg, Japan ; Honda Kiku.

Rated : T

Pairing : Holland x Indonesia, Indonesia x Japan.

Warning : OC, Gaje, OOC & bla,bla,bla...

Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Powers belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Aku

Cemburu

Saat kamu

Bersamanya

~ Three Fate ~

* * *

~ Chapter 2. The Hope & The Utopia ~

"Hhh..." Ini ketiga kalinya Netherlands menghela nafas panjang.

Netherlands yang sedari tadi terus menghela nafas penuh dengan pikiran, teringat kejadian tadi pagi, Indonesia dan Japan.

"Che" Umpatnya kesal.

//_kuharap aku bisa menjauhkannya dari Indonesia//_ Batin Netherlands dengan mata tertutup, membiarkan memorinya berlalu kembali ke masa-masa ketika Indonesia masih bersamanya, menjalani hari-hari bersama sampai akhirnya ia harus menyerahkan Indonesia pada Japan.

~**~

"Jadi berapa lama Kiku-kun akan disini?" Tanya Indonesia dengan wajah cerah.

"Hmm, mungkin untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, aku harus membantu Nesia untuk membangun Industri kan?" Jawab Japan dengan lembut serta senyum ramahnya.

"Eh? Iiyyaa..." Kata Indonesia dengan sedikit sapuan pink di pipinya, tersipu malu melihat Japan tersenyum.

"Oh ya Nesia, kenapa Netherlands ada disini?" Tanya Japan setengah berbisik.

"Ah? Maaf Kiku-kun bisa diulangi?" Tanya Indonesia kembali karena ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang Japan katakan.

"Ah, tidak ada, bukan apa-apa" Japan hanya menggeleng perlahan dan membiarkan Indonesia terdiam dalam tanya.

~**~

Siang hari mulai merambah langit kota Jakarta, dengan teriknya, matahari menyinari hari yang panas itu, seolah tak peduli pada orang-orang yang berkehidupan dibawahnya. Indonesia berjalan dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan, pak Presiden ingin bertemu kepada kedua negara yang tadi pagi menemuinya, Netherlands dan Japan. Beberapa langkah menuju ruang rapat, langkahnya harus terhenti ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, dengan setelan jas lengkap serta sepatu pantoufel hitam yang mengkilat, Netherlands.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Indonesia garang, entah apa lagi kata yang bisa disebutkan selain kata itu.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Netherlands seolah tak tahu maksud gadis manis didepannya itu.

"Bukankah kau harus bertemu dengan bos ku?" Tanya Indonesia lagi.

"Aku Cuma mau menunggumu, ada yang harus ku sampaikan" Ujar Netherlands dengan wajah serius.

"Aku menunggu..." Kata Indonesia sambil menunggu apa yang akan Netherlands katakan.

"Kau tahu sejak dulu aku selalu..." Netherlands memutus perkataannya di tengah-tengah, membuat perkataannya menggantung.

"Apa?" Tanya Indonesia.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja" Jawab Netherlands sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi sang gadis yang masih dalam tanda tanya.

~**~

Indonesia sedang bersandar di balkon kamarnya, sambil memandang ke arah Monas, matanya menjadi sayu tatkala ia teringat dengan lepas dan bebas dari Netherlands. Itu semua karena Japan, karena seorang pemuda jepang yang membawa sebuah harapan baru walaupun ia harus mengorbankan semua hal yang ia punya, hanya untuk satu hal, Kemerdekaan.

~**~

Flashback to the past

Netherlands membuka pintu kamar Indonesia tanpa suara, membukanya perlahan dan ketika ia nyaris masuk dalam kamar Indonesia, terdengar suara gadis yang sedang entahlah mungkin berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan, aku ingin mendapatkan kemerdekaan, aku ingin rakyatku merdeka dan bahagia, aku tak ingin lagi terjadi penderitaan, kumohon ya Tuhan" Ujar Indonesia dengan khidmat sambil membelakangi Netherlands yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan doanya.

Ia terkejut mendengar doa Indonesia yang kini mulai beranjak dewasa, ia memandang sayu sang gadis yang kini membelakanginya, mungkin berita yang ia dapat dari kerajaan di Holand nan jauh disana akan membuat Indonesia bahagia, entah kenapa ia jadi bimbang untuk memberi tahu Indonesia tentang berita itu. Berita yang mengatakan ia harus menyerahkan gadis itu pada seorang pemuda Asia, Japan.

"Nesia" Panggil Netherlands pelan, membuat gadis itu terkejut dan berbalik ke arahnya.

"Netherlands, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Indonesia dengan heran.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan" Kata Netherlands dengan pelan, membuat gadis dihadapannya terdiam dalam tanya.

"Kau tidak akan tinggal lagi bersamaku" Lanjut Netherlands dengan suara parau, seakan hal yang baru saja ia katakan merupakan sebuah bom nuklir yang baru saja meledak diatas kepalanya.

"Netherlands, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Indonesia dalam bingung.

"Kau tidak akan bersama ku lagi" Ujar Netherlands dengan sedih sambil menatap dalam kedua bola mata Hitam milik Indonesia.

"Apa? Apa itu artinya aku bebas? Apa itu artinya aku merdeka?" Tanya Indonesia antusias.

"Tidak" Netherlands hanya menggeleng.

"Halo, Indonesia-san" Pemuda berambut Hitam itu menyapa Indonesia dengan sopan.

"Halo" Jawab Indonesia sambil tersenyum.

Hari itu Indonesia akan diserahkan oleh Netherlands kepada Japan, dan itu adalah hari dimana Netherlands harus pergi, dan tak akan kembali jika Indonesia merdeka, tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi, tidak akan menjadi satu-satunya hal berharga yang harus Netherlands jaga. Netherlands hanya memandang dengan sedih ketika Indonesia berjabat tangan dengan Pemuda Asia itu, dan ketika Pesawat terbang miliknya tiba, ia hanya punya waktu yang sedikit untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Apa kau akan pergi Netherlands?" Tanya Indonesia dengan wajah polos, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya, karena aku bukan pemilikmu lagi" Jawab Netherlands tegas, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya.

"Hati-hati" Kata Indonesia tanpa penekanan apapun, seolah ia tidak sedih dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan kehilangan Netherlands.

"Ya" Balas Netherlands sambil berbalik menuju Pesawatnya.

Namun sebelum ia memasuki pesawatnya, ia berbalik dan berlari menuju Indonesia dan mencium kening Indonesia dengan lembut. Indonesia hanya terdiam, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang terjadi, dan Japan melihat jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu, seketika itu tatapan hangatnya berganti menjadi tatapan Cemburu. Dan itulah akhir jajahan Netherlands di Indonesia.

Armada perang Japan menyerang Pearl Harbour, menyebabkan negara Adidaya, Amerika mengutuk kasar Japan. Hingga akhirnya 2 bom nuklir dari Amerika harus menundukkan kekuasaan Japan, dan itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu sang Gadis. Pemuda-pemudanya 'menculik beberapa orang golongan tua untuk membahas tentang kemerdekaan mereka, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk sebuah perundingan demi hari besar bagi semuanya dimulai, hari dimana Indonesia akan bebas selama-lamanya. Akhirnya diputuskan kemerdekaan Indonesia adalah tanggal 17 agustus 1945, direncanakan di lapangan Ikanda, namun mengingat penjagaan Jepang, mereka beralih ke rumah laksamana Maeda, teman lama Indonesia. Upacara-pun dimulai dengan khidmat, semuanya dalam rasa haru, Indonesia yang berdiri di samping Fatmawati, hanya memandang sayu begitu Benderanya di naikkan ke ujung tiang tertinggi disana, ia terlihat bersih dengan kebaya putih dan rambut yang di sanggul rapi, hingga akhirnya Ir. Soekarno selesai membacakan teks Proklamasi, maka pecahlah tangisan haru Indonesia, dan kini ia bebas untuk selama-lamanya, dengan kemerdekaan.

Flashback End

~**~

Tak terkira, air mata turun dari sudut mata Indonesia yang masih memandang lapangan Monas itu, ketika tersadar ia menghapus air matanya dan beranjak untuk keluar dari kamarnya, namun langkahnya langsung terjegat seseorang yang tadi terpikirkan olehnya, Japan.

"Ah, Kiku-kun, apa yang kiku-kun lakukan disini?" Tanya Indonesia dengan sopan seperti biasa, hanya pada Japan.

"Um, Nesia-san menangis?" Tanya pemuda asia itu sambil mengalihkan perhatian gadis manis itu.

"Ah? Bu-Bukan... Aku tidak menangis kok!!" Jawab Indonesia gugup, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tanda tidak.

"Tapi kenapa mata Nesia-san berkaca-kaca?" Tanya Kiku lagi sambil mengelus pipi Indonesia pelan.

"Ah... Kiku-kun, tidak aku tidak menangis" Ujar Indonesia dengan wajah tersipu begitu Japan mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Benar? Nesia-san jangan menangis ya..." Kata Japan pelan sambil memeluk gadis itu, dan Indonesia hanya tersipu ketika japan memeluknya.

Dan kalau kalian sadar dari kejauhan sepasang mata abu-abu tua memandang kearah Indonesia dan Japan, dan tampaknya pemuda akan makin cemburu pada pemuda asia itu, dan keputusannya untuk memberitahukan pada gadis manis itu tentang perasaannya, perasaan yang telah dipendamnya lebih dari 4 abad yang lalu akan segera ia lakukan.

~**~

Kini Netherlands sedang duduk di kamarnya, memandang lelah pada tumpukan proposal diatas mejanya. Entah mengapa sial kali ia hari ini, seperti mengulang kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia kemudian mengacak kasar rambut keabu-abuan cepak miliknya, membuat rambutnya makin berantakan. Ia selalu teringat dengan gadis manis itu ketika berada di tanah kelahirannya, berpuluh-puluh tahun kehilangan gadis itu membuatnya nyaris depresi, obsesi ingin memilikinya selalu mengantui Netherlands. Mata keabu-abuan Netherlands memandang ke arah buku note keci yang selalu dibawanya kemana pun, tebaklah apa isi sebuah foto yang tersembunyi dibalik lembar-lembar note kecil itu.

Indonesia dan Netherlands.

Sesosok gadis manis dengan wajah ayu, rambut yang panjangnya di sisir rapi terulai di salah satu sisi kepalanya dengan sebuah anggek bulan yang menghiasi hitam legam rambut nya, di sampingnya seorang pemuda Eropa yang tersenyum sambil membawa setangkai bunga tulip, sang Netherlands.

Mata Netherlands sayu melihat foto tua itu, sebuah nostalgia indah yang entah kapan akan ia bisa dapatkan lagi, sebuah harapan semu yang tampaknya tak akan terwujud sampai kapanpun. Utopia indah yang terentang dalam lembar-lembar buku catatan Netherlands yang selalu dijejali angan untuk menarik lagi hati Indonesia, namun apa daya, jarak beratus-ratus kilometer yang terentang tak akan mungkin menyatukan mereka, luka batin yang dulu Netherlands torehkan pada Indonesia terlalu sakit untuk dapat pulih dengan cepat.

Tanpa sadar sebuah air bening turun dari mata abu-abunya, sebuah hal yang jarang sekali ia lakukan sejak kehilangan gadis itu. Dan kehilangan gadis itu adalah ketakutan terbesarnya. Bibirnya membisikkan kata dalam bahasa Belanda, dan ia ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu di depan sang gadis.

"Ik hou van jou, Nesia, ik hou van jou..."

~ To Be Continue ~

* * *

A/N : mohon maaf atas keterlambatan author buat mengapdet fict ini, karena beberapa faktor-faktor X (baca: malas), dan di chapter ini ada beberapa editan tentang fisik Netherlands dan Indonesia, ini juga chi sibuk sekali dengan berbagai fict yang menggunung, terima kasih buat yang sudah mereview!!

Mind to review?


End file.
